Eve
Eve was an untriggered werewolf who first made an appearance in Bloodletting, having been banished by Marcel Gerard, she had been living in the Bayou. She was a related to both Hayley Marshall (born Andréa Labonair) and her daughter; Hope. Eve was a member of the Labonair Family '''one of the royal werewolf bloodlines. As part of this family she was therefore also a member of the Crescent Wolf Clan. Season One In Bloodletting, ''Eve is seen briefly in the bayou and she leaves the Labonair family bible outside the door of the cabin for Hayley to find. The bible has a list of names and dates of birth of members of the family and the most recent one is Hayley's. Hayley discovers from the bible that her real name is Andrea Labonair. In The River in Reverse, Eve staked Elijah in the back to stop him from choking Hayley to death in the midst of his hallucinations. Eve tells Hayley that Marcel had the witches put a curse on the remaining wolves so that they only returned to their human form during the full moon, they remain wolves the rest of the time. She tells Hayley to keep her birthmark covered because if it is seen she will be in deep danger. In ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans, she deliberately lets Elijah and Rebekah find her in the bayou. She shows them a map and tells them that the wolves who grew up in the bayou can find their way around the swamps easily. However since rumors of Hayley's pregnancy started to spread among the wolves, members of a different pack have been seen in the bayou and they don't know where to hide to keep themselves safe from Marcel and Klaus. When they ask why this should mean anything to them Eve tells them to go and see for themselves. This leads them to Cary and other members of a pack related to Klaus and his biological father. In'' Le Grand Guignol, she is seen alongside Hayley and the other cursed werewolves of the Bayou Pack, toting a gun and threatening Celeste. She is assisting in the interrogation on how to remove the werewolf curse. In ''The Big Uneasy, Eve is first seen showing Hayley the number of werewolves who have come to New Orleans to see her, thinking that Hayley and her baby would be the ones that could reunite the werewolf clans. Later, she is revealed to have a agreement with Elijah to keep Hayley safe from harm and, although she invites him to join them in their festivities, he insists that the only thing he wants is for Hayley to be happy. He then asks Eve not to tell her that he was there. In An Unblinking Death, Eve is helping Hayley with some breathing exercises. Hayley would rather give birth in a hospital than the Bayou, but Eve reassures her that werewolves have been giving birth in the Bayou since before she was born. Later Eve gets hurt because of the series of explosions in the Bayou. Her legs are crushed by the camper and Oliver and Elijah help her. Her wounds won't heal, because she hasn't triggered the werewolf gene yet. Elijah wants to give her his blood, but Oliver tells him she would rather die. Eve wakes up and Oliver is sitting besides her. She asks him how she looks. He tells her she looks fine, but she responds that he has always been a terrible liar. He tells her that all she needs to do is trigger the werewolf gene and then she'll be able to heal herself. She obviously doesn't agree with him. He tells her that they have to live like animals and it has to stop. He doesn't think Jackson or Hayley are good leaders. But at least now they have a common enemy. Eve is shocked that Oliver would hurt his own people. He tells her that he just wanted to create some fuss, but he never intended for anyone to get hurt or die. She tells him that he's stupid and that he has no idea what the pack will do to him once they find out. He tells her that they won't find out and he takes a pillow and smothers her. At the end of the episode Jackson is sitting besides her body. He's clearly upset by her death and is drinking. Hayley walks in and starts crying when she sees Eve's body. Personality Due to the way she and her pack have been treated, Eve is a strong character and is currently living like a recluse in the bayou. She is very protective of Hayley, even attacking Elijah to defend her. She also helped Hayley in her interrogation of Celeste. Name '''Eve is of Latin and Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "life, animal". Eve /iːv/ is an English given name for a female, derived from Eva, in turn originating with Hebrew חַוָּה (Chavah/Havah - chavah, to breathe, and chayah, to live, or to give life). The traditional meaning of Eve is 'living'. Appearances The Originals S1 *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' Trivia *Eve only made a brief appearance in the Bayou in Bloodletting. *She had her crescent moon shaped birthmark removed in order to hide from Marcel and his vampires. *She wasn't forced to stay a werewolf like the rest of her pack because she was an untriggered werewolf. *It was Eve who left the family bible for Hayley to find. *Eve staked Elijah in the back to stop him from choking Hayley in his delerium. *It is Eve who alerts Elijah and Rebekah to the presence of the new werewolves in the bayou who have come to see Hayley's pregnancy. *Eve was responsible for spreading the word about Hayley's party to the werewolves in'' Crescent City. *In ''Le Grand Guignol, she wielded a gun during the Celeste interrogation. *In An Unblinking Death, she is helping Hayley with some breathing exercises for when Hayley has to give birth. This suggests that she has some experience with women giving birth. *In An Unblinking Death, it was revealed that she was an untriggered werewolf and thus she wasn't able to heal herself. *Eve was the first known (untriggered) werewolf to be killed by another werewolf. *Eve is the tenth werewolf seen killed. The other nine were killed by vampires or hybrids. *Since The Other Side collapsed, she most likely either found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Gallery Elijaheverebekah.jpg 1x09ElijahEve.jpg 1x09Eve.jpg Hayley and Eve.jpg|Eve and Hayley Lgg20hayleyeve.jpg eve-in-119.jpg The_Originals_S01E08_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_1456.jpg 1060003_1385907291325_500_281.png hqdefaultd.jpg mqdefaultsa.jpg Normal_TheOriginals115-0281.jpg d9e3e27e1eb0eb625ac4ca1f11ebfeae74027e.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1861.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1860.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1833.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1832.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1831.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1830.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1827.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1826.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1825.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1824.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1821.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1820.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1819.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1818.jpg The_Originals_s01e18_HD1080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_1817.jpg References See also